


Забери меня в глубину свою

by Darkness_Inside



Category: Music RPF, Песни на ТНТ | Pesni (TV 2018– …) RPF
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_Inside/pseuds/Darkness_Inside
Summary: Сережа обещает больше не напиваться во время концертов.Спойлер: обещание он не сдерживает.





	Забери меня в глубину свою

Сереже снится море. Не теплое, южное, а то, с которым он познакомился совсем недавно — обдающее холодом и раскачивающее на огромных волнах. Он один в лодке, которая вот-вот перевернется, и восточное, чужое море проглотит его, заберет на дно. Страшно? Нет. Кажется, он давно привык к опасности. Гребет в сторону берега, но без особого энтузиазма, так, чисто из необходимости. Получится выбраться из этой Владивостокской пучины — хорошо, нет — здравствуй, дно, теперь я буду жить здесь вечно.

Тряска не прекращается, а голос — знакомый голос — настойчиво зовет, требует, чтобы он открыл наконец глаза. Голос плохой. Голос делает больно. Но Сережа подчиняется.

— Олеж, какого хуя, — бормочет он, щурится от ужасно яркого света, пытаясь натянуть на себя откинутое одеяло. — Съеби, будь другом.

Голова раскалывается, во рту — Сахара, а от тряски — видимо, это Бабич устроил ему качку на море — мутит так, что подняться с кровати все-таки придется. Или потом придется драить комнату. Так себе перспектива.

— За этим и бужу, — Бабич звучит слишком громко и бодро для того, кто тоже вчера бухал. — Хоть до двери проводи, алкаш.

Проводить друга — дело святое, тем более, что свидятся они теперь не скоро. Такой момент даже можно и снять для стори, — думает Сережа, оборачиваясь в одеяло в цветочек и с трудом, покачиваясь, поднимаясь с постели.

Телефон на беззвучном, но значки уведомлений везде, где можно, светятся двузначными числами. Время уже за полдень, наверное, ничего необычного. Иначе Бабич бы рассказал. Но Олег молчит, разве что улыбается себе в бороду загадочно, a Трущеву не до загадок этой недо-Джоконды. Открывает инстаграм, записывает стори, выставляя гостя за дверь, бросает телефон там же, на тумбочке у входа, бредет в душ, по пути заглядывая на кухню и вливая в себя, наверное, литр ананасового — во всех смыслах — сока.

Самого Никиты не слышно, да и Сереге не до него. Под струями душа жить становится легче, а голова постепенно заполняется погрязнувшими в алкоголе воспоминаниями. Мутными и пьяными, но их Сереже достаточно, чтобы заключить: концерт Джей Марра удался, все прошло хорошо.

Накинув на себя халат, Серега начинает чувствовать себя живым человеком, хоть головная боль никуда и не делась. Если бы не Бабич, поспал бы он еще пару часиков, может все само бы и прошло, а теперь уже и не заснуть. Но полежать можно. Сережа заваривает себе кофе, забирает телефон из прихожей и идет в кровать умирать дальше.

Общие чаты пестрят шутками, как он отжал у бедного Никитоса концерт, в личных все еще более непонятно, а в соцсети и заходить не стоит. Из общей череды однотипных сообщений, выделяется одно от Эрика, потому что с видео, потому что на стоп-кадре знакомая сцена и сам Сережа. Кроме видео есть еще и фраза, от которой Трущеву не по себе: «Ты правда засосал Макса на сцене? Ахуеть». И что теперь делать с этой информацией? Палец замирает над треугольником в центре экрана, не решаясь коснуться. Не решаясь узнать правду. Сначала хочется вспомнить самому, но в голове лишь белый шум, без привкуса сигарет и коньяка Макса. Сережа бы запомнил. Он бы точно это запомнил.

Видео слишком некачественное, чтобы можно было сказать точно. По всем признакам, Эрик прав и от этого нихуя не весело. И Сережа даже не знает, что хуже из случившегося — что он не помнит, целовал ли он Макса, или что он допускает эту возможность, ничуть не противясь подобной мысли. Или то, что если видео дошло до Эрика, значит его видели буквально все. Все — друзья, знакомые, фанаты… Пиздец.

Зарывается головой в подушку, прячется он реальности. Надеется, что заснет, а когда проснется, окажется, что вся эта хуйня ему просто приснилась.

Нет.

Через четыре с половиной часа не меняется ничего, кроме количества непрочитанных сообщений и цифр на уведомлениях из разных соцсетей.

Сережа взрослый человек. Сережа знает, что вечно скрываться не получится, что надо сделать это сейчас, сорвать пластырь, посмотреть, что под ним, пока рана не загноилась и не стало слишком поздно.

Видео везде. Лента в твиттере по хэштегу песен заполнена мутными кадрами, на которых рука Сереги покоится на затылке Макса, а тот, сука, и не сопротивляется даже.

Сережа умный человек. Сережа знает, что если начать оправдываться, можно сделать только хуже. Ну засосал и засосал. Хуй с ним. С кем по пьяни не бывает? Может само рассосется-забудется?

Нет.

Через три дня все еще помнят. Никто ничего не говорит, но по глазам видно — помнят. Макс раскрывает руки для объятий, а Сережа впервые морозится, с опаской окидывает зал ожидания, задерживает взгляд на лицах ребят. Никто не смотрит. Или все просто делают вид, что им не интересна встреча после легендарного проеба.

Сережа обнимает. Не может не обнять. Что бы ни было, он соскучился. Вот так просто, не видел пару дней, а будто год прошел.

— Мась, — не отпуская, шепчет куда-то в воротник куртки, — а мы правда на сцене сосались?

— Ты че, Сережа, — Макс улыбается, по голосу слышно, — нет, конечно. А ты хотел бы?

— Да пошел ты, провокатор, — выдыхает Трущев, впервые за последние дни расслабляясь. Выпускает Макса из объятий, отходит на пару шагов, теперь без зазрения совести скользит по нему взглядом, оценивая прикид. Слишком скучно для фэшн-Макса. Мерзкая серая осень отняла у него любимую рубрику.

— Ты правда думал, что мы сосались? — продолжает неприятную тему Макс, и не понятно, угорает он, или предъявляет на полном серьезе. — А, Сережа? Ты потому, сука, мне не звонил? Поматросил и бросил?

— Некогда было, — бурчит Трущев, скрывая половину лица за воротом куртки, отходит к другим ребятам, делает вид, что ничего не случилось, что все в порядке. Что не замечает, как Макс качает головой и, подхватив со столика стаканчик с кофе, идет курить.

— Это ты принца нашего синего обидел? — вошедший с улицы Родион, озябше потирая руки, как всегда, лезет в душу. — Стоит там, как ванильная девица, с глубокой печалью на лице.

Проигнорировать бы и его, но не получается.

— Пойду новую серию «Гастролеров» снимать, — жалкое оправдание, которому даже ребенок не поверит, а ушлый Толочкин и подавно.

— Ну иди, — кивает, — на лестнице он, слева от входа.

Макс находится быстро. Все, как и говорил Родион — стоит, пускает облака дыма в пасмурное небо, думает о чем-то своем.

— Вот бы погрустить сейчас одному на крыльце… Глядя вдаль, в серое небо и лужи, — Сережа сопровождает видеозапись саркастичным текстом, но на душе отчего-то неспокойно. Будто он и правда виноват, что Мася грустит.

Он не идет следом. Провожает Максима взглядом, возвращается к ребятам. Вспоминает, что неплохо было бы начать восстанавливать репутацию, снимает Назиму, будто ему правда интересно или хочется. Бесцельно бродит по залу, даже шутит и улыбается, а в голове настойчивый голос Макса все вопрошает, хотел бы он или нет.

Хотел бы? 

Нет.

Хотел бы.

Стори с Нази не помогают, в соцсетях все еще обсуждают его «поцелуй» с Максом, которого — теперь он точно знает — не было, но разве докажешь? Приходится прибегать к помощи тяжелой артиллерии. Тяжелая артиллерия в виде жмущегося к сонному Терновому Дани не заставляет себя ждать. Три пятнадцатисекундных ролика и о пьяном поведении Сережи, кажется, забывают. Но это не точно. Подловив момент, он снимает еще две стори, ловя на себя взгляд Олега, будто говорящий «я знаю, что ты делаешь», и отправляет в сеть. Всё. Теперь можно опять безнаказанно снимать то, что душе угодно.

Например, Максима. Максима, в отвратительно обтягивающих черных штанах, от которых невозможно отвести взгляд — это вообще законно парню иметь такие ноги? — и в футболке с черным флагом. Будто специально наряжался, чтобы подразнить, задеть. Зацепить.

Цепляет, как и всегда, но это уже поле Сережи, он привык на нем играть. Не обращает внимания, смеется, снимает еще десяток стори, опять смеется и снимает еще. Потому что по-другому не бывает, когда Свобода рядом. Потому что Свобода все еще лучший.

***

До концерта несколько часов. Сережа трезв, как стеклышко — обещал ведь себе, перед концертом не пить, вот и терпит, хоть и хочется промочить горло. «СвобоDа» настраивают аппаратуру, в очередной раз прогоняя новые и старые песни, а Максим находится где-то у бара, со стаканом из-под кофе. Но, судя по характерному запаху, там далеко не кофе.

— Мы же договорились, мы же обещали не пить, — Сережа отнимает стакан, нюхая и морща нос, подтвердив свою догадку.

— Это ты обещал, Сережа, — тянет Макс, — а я ни-че-го не обещал, так что верни мой коньяк с кофе. И чего ты такой напряженный, — вернув заветный напиток, веселеет Анисимов, — боишься, что опять приставать ко мне начнешь?

— Я не приставал, — слабо оправдывается Сережа и подает знак бармену, чтобы тоже налил, иначе никакие нервы не выдержат пьяного Максима. Пара глотков не приведет к катастрофе, думает он.

Ошибается.

Пара глотков превращается в несколько бокалов, заставляя происходящее вокруг смешаться в одно яркое и громкое безумие. Будто с горы на санках, легко и весело. 

Опомниться получается только на сцене, когда они с Максом вместе уже зачитали «Феноменален», спели «Навылет», которую, наконец, разучил Свобода, когда кто-то успел пошутить о том, что он опять отжимает концерт. Когда Макс оказывается совсем близко, когда они в один микрофон кричат, что нужно написать о любви. Когда пьяное дыхание Макса опаляет лицо, а в голове лишь вопрос мурлычащим голосом: «Хотел бы?»

«Да», — ударяет в голову, откидывая его в сторону, заставляет оглядеться. Перед сценой огромная толпа фанатов с включенными телефонами, готовая в два щелчка отправить сенсацию в интернет. Музыка оглушает, а сердце бьется с ней в унисон.

Нельзя.

Он позорно убегает со сцены, стоит музыке стихнуть. Он не слышит, как благодарит публику счастливый Макс, как прощается, как выходит к нему на балкон и становится рядом, доставая сигарету.

— Если чего-то сильно хочется, надо попробовать, иначе не отпустит, — философски замечает он.

— А тебе не хочется? — не поворачивая головы, отвечает вопросом на вопрос Сережа.

— В этой ситуации не я решаю, — вместе с облачком дыма выдыхает Макс и смотрит. Ждет.

Сережа не настолько пьян, как хотелось бы, но и не настолько трезв, как должен. Смотрит в ответ, скользит взглядом по растрепанным волосам, по глазам, что так хитро прищурившись, наблюдают за ним из-за пелены дыма, по губам, слегка растянутым в улыбку.

Шаг вперед. Рука на затылке Макса, совсем как тогда, только сейчас все взаправду. Только сейчас вкус сигарет и коньяка настоящий. Только сейчас они одни, без орущей толпы.

Целует. Наконец, целует. По-настоящему. И сердце ускоряется в груди, будто он не тридцатилетний мужик, а безусый пацан, впервые зажимающий одноклассницу за школой.

Страшно. Страшно, что совершает ошибку, что пожалеет.

Отступает назад. Делает рваный вдох и замирает. Прислушивается к ощущениям. Ждет.

— Отпустило? — пьяно сверкает глазами Максим.

— Нет.

Качает головой, понимая, что не отпустит. Понимая, что его лодка давно потонула в этом ставшим родным море. И теперь уже нельзя иначе, теперь только камнем ко дну. И, черт побери, он почему-то совершенно не против.


End file.
